


Are you breathing?

by MadeOfInk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeOfInk/pseuds/MadeOfInk
Summary: Kissing Poe Dameron.A companion piece to 'Don't forget to breathe', in POV of Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Are you breathing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieSheep/gifts).



> I am looking for a Beta, (read: Send Help!)

As your soft hands traversed his face from his jaw to his lips, (maker -- to his LIPS), Poe could not quite believe this was finally happening. Breathing was becoming difficult, he completely forgot he was supposed to even try to breathe when your fingers were passing so lovingly over his eyes, his brows. This was the best kind of torture, finally having you so close, exploring him.  
  
He looked at you closely, not that he hadn't intensely, (Rey would even say creepily), stared at you before in attempt to memorise your features. Watching you in the mess hall with your friends and colleagues, your whole face lighting up as you laughed. Beautiful.  
  
It was in that moment that Poe prayed to whatever force was out there in the world that this wasn't all some cruel but wonderful dream.  
  
When hands found his hair and nape Poe tentatively pressed forward, releasing a shuddery breath as your scent filled his airwaves and the first taste of you began to tingle his mouth. Bolder now that he had the faintest taste of you, Poe pressed harder with his lips, bringing his hands to your waist, sliding his lips over yours and savouring the softness, and for a moment he wondered, are you breathing? His head is floating, your lips are addictive and he startles himself slightly as a groan makes its way from deep within his chest at the thought of your tongues meeting. With a sigh suddenly your lips and your body are gone, you've taken a step away from Poe. He begins to wonder if he did something wrong, but then, with utter delight Poe watches as a redness starts to creep up your beautiful neck to your cheeks. How cute, Poe thinks, he'll have to draw that reaction from you again and again.  
  
As Poe watches you turn and scurry away he's grinning, the warmth of you still with him as he feels it travel right from his head to his toes, his lips tingling. In a second he decides that he will give you exactly a two minute head start before he chases after you. That's what he tells himself even though his feet are already moving in your direction.  


**Author's Note:**

> *Internal screaming* - "What am I doing?!"  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> *external screaming* - "Did you like it?!"
> 
> Bye bye.


End file.
